Pokémon Adventures: Ash Chapter
by DarkHound32
Summary: It was peaceful in Kanto until a certain organization from another region came and disrupted it looking for something. And on top of that Red encounters a Trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum and battled him only to discover that he almost lost. What is the secret behind the mysterious Ash? Ash is better and smarter. Pairings undecided. I want a lot of REVIEWS PLEASE! Poll in profile
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Basically this my own arc in Pokémon Adventures.**

**It does involve Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and some other of the Dex Holders. And a certain evil orgainization that is not Team Rocket or the Elite Four.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Adventures.**

* * *

Pokémon Adventures: Ash Chapter

Chapter 1: Master Trainer Ash!?

_Pallet Town . . ._

Red was walking from his house looking bored. _'This is boring.'_ He thought. _'Trainers have been challenging me non-stop and none of them are challenging for me. Maybe I should have gone on a quest on my own like Blue or Green. I just want the perfect opponent to face.'_

As soon as he said that, he spotted a figure closing in. He wore a red and black cap that has a green Poke ball symbol on the center. He also wore a short-sleeved red and black jacket, blue jeans, black, fingerless gloves with a red strap on each end, and red and black sneakers. He also has a cloak on. On his shoulder was a Pikachu like Red's.

Red looked confused. _'Who is this strange character?'_ "Hey." The figure and Pikachu noticed Red and the two humans stopped walking. "You know. It's about 90 degrees here. Why don't you take that cloak off?"

"I don't feel like it. This cloak is a part of me in some way." The figure plainly said.

Red smiled. "You're a mysterious guy, you know that?"

"I get that a lot."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"So, where are you headed?" Red asked.

"To Prof. Oak's lab." The figure answered.

"Really? Me too. I lived here you know. I'm-"

"I know who you are - Red from Pallet Town. Champion of the 9th Annual Pokémon League tournament in the Indigo Plateau."

"Sounds like you've heard of me."

"The professor told me about you. He says that you're reckless at times."

Red slumped down. "That professor." He then righted himself. "I noticed you have a Pikachu. You must be Trainer, right?"

"You can say that."

"Then I hope that you're really good. Because I challenge you to a battle!" Red pointed his finger at the figure. _'Wow. For once I challenged another Trainer.'_ He thought.

"A Pokémon Battle." The figure whispered. "At first I didn't like having my Pokémon friends battle others . . ."

"Huh?" Red said.

The figure turned to his Pikachu. "What do you think buddy?" Pikachu whispered to its Trainer. The figure smiled. "Okay Red. I accept your challenge." He adjusted his hat to show his auburn eyes and 'z' marks on his cheeks. "My name's Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Okay Ash. Get ready to battle!" The two headed to a plain field opposite of each other. "I hope you're ready to get schooled."

"Don't get cocky." Ash said. "I am a Master Trainer."

"Master Trainer, huh?" Red then laughed making Ash look confused. "Hate to break it to ya pal, but the only Master Trainer around here . . . is ME!" He pointed to himself.

Ash smirked. "We'll see about that."

Red took out a Poke ball. "Let the battle begin. Go Poli!" He threw the ball making a Poliwrath come out.

"Poliwrath." Ash took out his own Poke ball. "Go Serperior." He trew the ball making a Serperior come out.

"Huh? What is that Pokemon?" Red took out his Pokedex to scan Serperior.

'No invalueable data.' The Pokedex said.

"No data!" Red exclaimed. "Why is that!"

"Because Serperior is from the Unova region." Ash said. "I have other Pokemon from Unova as well as from other regions you've never been to."

"Then how am I supposed to know what I'm up against?"

"Sorry Red, but it is not my problem."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. Water Gun!" Poli fired a spiral of water from the top of its swirl.

"Slither your way through." Serperior slithered towards Poli while avoiding the Water Gun. "Leaf Blade." Serperior's tail glowed green while heading straight towards Poli.

Red smirked. "Sorry pal. Block it Poli!" Poli put its arms in front attempting to block Serperior's attack, but Serperior managed to slither behind Poli. "No way!" Serperior then struck Poli on the back and went back to Ash. "You okay Poli?!" Poli gave a thumbs up. "Okay. Lets try a Hydro Pump!" Poli fired a bigger and more powerful spiral of water, but Serperior evaded it by slither upwards in a circle. "What!"

"Nice try Red. Now it's my turn. Leaf Tornado."

"What's 'Leaf Tornado'?" Serperior got upside down and swished its tail creating a green tornado and hurled it at Poli enveloping it in it. Serperior then threw the tornado on the ground and it disappeared. "No! Poli!"

"Finish this. Use Frenzy Plant." Serperior slammed its tail on the ground making big thorny vines to rise. Some of the vines hit Poli forcing it up into the sky.

"Poli!" Poli landed on the ground with swirls on the eyes. "No. Poli."

"Looks like Poliwrath can't battle." Ash said.

"I don't get it." Red said to himself. "He defeated one of my Pokémon while I didn't even lay a scratch on his." He returned Poli to its Poke ball and took out another. "I have to do something about that speed. Go Saur!" He threw the ball making a Venusaur come out. "Use Vine Whip to bring Serperior close to you!" Saur wrapped Serperior's throat with two vines and drew it closer. "PoisonPowder!" Saur released poisonous dust from its bud onto Serperior poisoning it.

"Serperior's been poisoned." Ash said.

"Frenzy Plant!" Saur stomped its front paws on the ground making thorny vines to rise. Some vines hit Serperior forcing it into the sky. It then landed on the ground.

"Are you okay Serperior?" Serperior got up and looked at its Trainer and nodded. "I'm glad." Ash took out Serperior's Poke ball. "Return for now." Serperior was retreated in the ball by a flash of red light. Ash then took out another Poke ball. "Go Charizard." He then threw it making a Charizard come out.

"You also have a Charizard?!" Red exclaimed. Charizard then roared making the ground shake and making Red stumble a bit. "And a very powerful one at that. No matter. Use Vine Whip to get it closer to you!" Saur wrapped Charizard's throat with the two vines and drew it closer.

Ash smirked. "Sorry Red. I wanted you to do that. Flamethrower." As it got closer to Saur, Charizard released a powerful stream of fire from its mouth hitting the Venusaur.

As soon as it was hit, Saur released Charizard. "What!" Red exclaimed.

"I know you were trying to poison Charizard to give you the advantage. I wanted you to try so that Charizard can hit your Venusaur up close to cause a lot of damage. If you try that again then we will use the same strategy. Even an average Trainer wouldn't fall for that." Ash said.

Red face palmed. "How could I fall for such a simple trap?" He took his hand off his face and looked at the tired Saur. _'And on top of that, Saur looks exhausted.'_ He thought. Saur was damaged enough to make its legs shake and breathe hard. _'That Flamethrower must have been a Critical Hit as well as Super Effective. I can't risk one of my most powerful Pokémon to be defeated.'_ He then took out Saur's Poke ball. "Return!" Saur was enveloped in the ball by red light.

"Smart choice." Ash said.

Red put away the Poke ball and took out another one. "Go Gyarados!" He threw the ball making a Gyarados come out.

"Another smart choice." Ash said. "But not good enough."

"What are you talking about?" Red asked. "Gyarados is part Water. Water beats fire."

"Basically that is the case." Ash said. "But battling isn't just about getting the advantage over the opponent. And I'll prove that by having Charizard battle your Gyarados."

"You're gonna regret making that decision." Red said. "Hydro Pump!" Gyarados released a big and really powerful stream of water at Charizard.

"Flamethrower." Charizard released the stream of fire to collide with the Hydro Pump. The collision created an explosion leaving Red shocked.

"How!" Red exclaimed. "Hydro Pump was more powerful and Flamethrower was a Fire-type attack! Gyarados should have won that collision!"

"I told you. It's not just about advantages." Ash said. "My and Charizard's spirits are really strong no matter how much the odds are against us. If you don't know what I mean, then I'll show you. Blast Burn." Charizard's flame on the tail grew to a massive size and it releases a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth.

"Hyper Beam!" Gyarados formed a ball of energy and fired it making it collide with Blast Burn, but it was pushed back. "No way!" Gyarados was hit by the Blast Burn. Red gritted his teeth. _'That Charizard's stronger than I thought.'_ "No matter. We can still battle. Body Slam!" Gyarados charged in hoping to slam into Charizard.

"Wing Attack." Charizard's wings glowed white and it charged. The attacks collided for it to turn into a stalemate forcing both Pokémon back. "Flamethrower." Charizard released the stream of fire.

"Use Surf to extinguish that flame!" Gyarados created a wave of water and surfed on top of it. The attack hit Charizard. After the attack ended Gyarados went back in front of Red. "Looks like it's a hit." He was shocked when he saw Charizard still standing wet, but didn't look damaged. "Charizard withstood that attack!"

"I trained Charizard so that it can be a little resistant to Water attacks." Ash said. "Blast Burn." Charizard's flame on tail grew massive and released the powerful stream of fire from its mouth.

Red was so shocked that he forgot to tell Gyarados to dodge letting the attack hit. "Are you okay Gyarados!?" Gyarados roared. "Then use Surf!" Gyarados created another wave of water and surfed on top again.

Charizard turned its head to Ash. Ash nodded. "Lets do this. Flare Blitz." Charizard charged while being surrounded by fire. As it hit Gyarados the Surf ended and Gyarados got on the ground hard. Sparks surrounded Charizard.

Gyarados struggled to get up. _'Flare Blitz causes recoil damage to the user.'_ Red thought. _'Even if Charizard did defeat Gyarados it will still feel damage giving me an advantage for my next Pokémon.'_ Gyarados got up. "If Gyarados is gonna go down, then it will go down with a fight. Hydro Pump!" Gyarados fired the powerful current at Charizard.

"Flare Blitz." Charizard charged while being surrounded by fire. The attacks collided, but Charizard pushed the Hydro Pump back and hit Gyarados.

Gyarados fell back to the ground with swirls in the eyes. "Gyarados." Red sighed. He took Gyarados's Poke ball out. "Gyarados return!" Gyarados was sucked back into the ball. He got out another ball. "Go Pika!" He threw the ball making a Pikachu to come out.

"A Pikachu." Ash said. He took out Charizard's Poke ball. "Charizard return." Charizard was sucked into the ball.

_'Darn.'_ Red thought.

"I am aware that Flare Blitz causes recoil damage. I won't have my Charizard battle after being so damaged. I'm not that stupid." Ash said. "How about we make this interesting? Lets do this Pikachu." Ash's Pikachu nodded and jumped from his shoulder to the battle. Suddenly, both of the Pikachu's tails raised up and pointed them to each other.

"What's going on?" Red asked.

"Pikachu use their tails to check any electricity in their surroundings including each other." Ash answered.

"How do you know that? You wouldn't know that unless you have a Pokedex like I do." Red said.

Ash shook his head. "You're an idiot." He took an item out of his pocket. Red was shocked when he saw it was a Pokedex. That Pokedex was different from his. It was dark gray and the screen was almost an inch above a red Poke ball with a white button center crest.

"A Pokedex!" Red exclaimed.

"Courtesy of Professor Juniper of the Unova region." Ash said.

"If you have a Pokedex, then that means . . . YOU'RE A POKEDEX HOLDER!" Red said.

"Pokedex Holder?" Ash asked.

Red nodded. "Not all Trainers have Pokedexes. Professor Oak chose a few talented Trainers with the responsibility to fill it up. And it looks like it's not just Professor Oak."

Ash shook his head. "Every region has a professor and their own Pokedexes."

"You said you got yours in Unova. Did you start your journey in Unova?" Red asked.

Ash shook his head again. "I started my journey here in Kanto. My Pokedex upgrades for every region I travel in."

"Aren't we about to have a battle between Pikachus?" Red asked changing the subject. "Use Thunderbolt!" Pika released a powerful bolt of electricity.

"You use Thunderbolt as well." Pikachu released the same bolt of electricity. The Thunderbolts collided creating an explosion. "Quick Attack." Pikachu quickly ran to Pika leaving white streams on the trail.

"Use Iron Tail when it gets closer." Pika nodded and turned its tail steel and patiently waited. As soon as Ash's Pikachu got close Pika prepared to strike it.

"Convert Quick Attack into Iron Tail." Pikachu quickly turned its tail steel and countered Pika's.

"That was fast." Red said. The collision was a stalemate and pushed both Pikachu back. "Use Volt Tackle!" Pika runs at Pikachu while being engulfed by golden electricity.

"Counter with Electro Ball." Pikachu created a ball of golden electricity from its tail. It then released the ball making it hit Pika and cancelling Volt Tackle.

Pika was forced onto the ground. "Pika!"

"Now combine Quick Attack and Thunderbolt to attack." Pikachu ran quickly while using Thunderbolt to surround itself like Volt Tackle. It then tackled Pika pushing it back behind Red.

Red turned around where Pika went. "Are you okay Pika!?" Pika struggled to get up, but it fell back down. It then tried to get up again, but it got back on the ground again. "Pika."

"Looks like my Pikachu defeated yours." Ash said.

Red took Pika's Poke ball out. "Return Pika!" Pika was sucked back in the ball. _'I don't get it. He managed to defeat some of my elites without me taking out one of his Pokémon. I have to get the advantage.'_ "Go Saur!" He threw a Poke ball making his Venusaur come out. Saur took some deep breaths out of tiredness.

"Electric attacks won't work much on a Grass-type, but your Venusaur is still tired and damaged from the Flamethrower my Charizard released. You are in a disadvantage." Ash said.

"So are you." Red said. "I will defeat one of your Pokémon! Use Razor Leaf!" Saur launches razor-sharped leaves at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt." Pikachu released the bolt of electricity and deflected the leaves.

"Frenzy Plant!" Saur stomped its front paws on the ground making the thorny vines to rise. The vines hit Pikachu making it go up in the sky.

Ash smirked. "Thunderbolt." Pikachu released the bolt of electricity again this time it hit the Venusaur.

Saur cried out in pain. "Saur!"

The attack ended as soon as Pikachu landed on the ground. "Thunderbolt is more effective when it is done in the air. That caused a lot of damage to your Venusaur."

Red gritted his teeth. "Go in for a Solar Beam!" Saur gathers sunlight in the flower on its back.

"Electro Ball." Pikachu made the ball of electricity on its tail once again and fired it.

"Quick! Fire it!" Before Saur got a chance to fire the beam, the Electro Ball hit it enveloping it in the electricity. Saur then got on the ground with swirls in the eyes. "Saur, no!"

"I think we just defeated one of your aces." Ash said. "Do you still want to continue even though you might not stand a chance?"

Red returned Saur into its Poke ball. "You bet! The battle's just starting!" Suddenly an explosion was heard. Red turned and Ash rose his head to see smoke. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. It looks like it's coming from the Viridian Forest."

"Oh no! Yellow!" Red took out a Poke ball. "I hate to say this, but our battle is postponed for now! Lets go Aero!" He threw the ball making a Aerodactyl come out.

"Wait Red." Red turned to Ash. "About half of your team are exhausted."

"I don't care! Besides I still got a couple of Pokémon that haven't battled!" Red then got on Aero.

"Wait."

"Don't try to stop me!"

"I'm not." Ash took out a Poke ball. "I'm coming with you. Lets go Charizard!" He threw the ball making his Charizard come out and hopped onto it.

Red nodded. "Alright! Lets go!" Both Flying-types got up in the air and started to fly to the smoke. "I'm coming Yellow!"

* * *

**And done!**

**Who attacked the Viridian Forest?**

**Hint: A very familiar evil organization from another region attacked. Who is it?**

**Here is the list of the first characters to appear and ages:**

**Red - 17**

**Ash - 17**

**Yellow - 15**

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Team Plasma

**Hello again!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THAT CHAPTER!**

**Anyway, you won't believe who attacked Yellow in the Viridian Forest.**

**And a very familiar person will be in this story as a main character.**

**Read to find out who they are.**

* * *

Pokémon Adventures: Ash Chapter

Chapter 2: Vs. Team Plasma

_Viridian Forest . . ._

It was peaceful in Viridian Forest. Caterpie and Weedle were crawling on tree branches. Kakuna were on a big tree ready to evolve. Beedrill and Pidgey were flying above the forest. Rattata and Pikachu were running around. Yep. Everything was peaceful until an explosion came out of nowhere scaring the Pokémon making them running/flying away.

Yellow was standing, looking damaged, in the middle of the smoke in front of a knocked out Golem. She hurled her fishing rod that hooked a Poke ball and returned the Golem in the ball and pulled the rod back.

"Good work Gravvy." Yellow congratulated in a whisper. She then put the ball away. She turned to her Pikachu with a flower on her head, Chuchu. "Quick! Lets get out of here!"

"Chu." Chuchu nodded.

"You're not going anywhere kid!" Before they got a chance to escape, the smoke cleared around them to reveal several people dressed in stiff black uniform. They consist of black officer's cap-like hats with an X on each hat and a black and white badge with a blue P on the left side of their vests. They also have some Unova Pokémon with them that consists of Krokorok, Watchog, and Liepard.

"We have to admit that Explosion your Golem created did damage our Pokémon, but it's not enough to defeat them." One of them said.

"But how!?" Yellow exclaimed. "Gravvy's Explosion should have taken them out!?"

"Too bad kid." Another person said. "Now tell us where he is and we'll let you go."

"I never met him. Even if I did I would never tell you people!"

"I'll take care of this." A female one said. "If you don't have any answers, then we have no choice but to eliminate you. You've seen and heard too much. Liepard. Use Hyper Beam on them!" A Liepard fired a powerful beam at Yellow and Chuchu.

As Yellow and Chuchu were preparing to face the beam, another Hyper Beam countered that one creating an explosion. The group looked up to see a Aerodactyl and a Charizard flying towards them. Next a person jumped off the Aerodactyl while the other jumped off the Charizard before the Flying-types got to go down to land. The Trainers then landed in front of Yellow and Chuchu.

Yellow seemed to know one of them. "Red!"

Red turned to Yellow and smiled. "Sorry if we're a little late. When we saw the explosion, we came here as fast as we can."

"We?" Yellow turned to the cloaked figure with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Who's this?"

The figure turned to Yellow and smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ash."

Yellow nodded. "I'm Yellow. It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you okay Yellow?" Red asked.

Yellow nodded again. "I'm fine. You got here just in time."

"I hate to spoil the reunion, but we got them to deal with now." Ash said referring to the uniformed people.

Red nodded. "Right. We'll deal with them Yellow." He then turned to face the uniformed people.

The uniformed people went wide-eyed. _'We found him.'_ One of them thought.

Ash had a plain look on his face. "So you guys did come. I never thought you'd come to Kanto." He then smirked. "Team Plasma."

Red and Yellow looked at Ash confused. "Team Plasma?" Yellow asked.

"It doesn't matter who they are!" Red said turning back to the Plasma grunts. "They're still gonna pay for hurting my friends!"

"But Red. You only have a couple of Pokémon that are active." Ash said. "Which reminds me." He took out a Poke ball and turned to the flying Charizard. "Return Charizard." Charizard was sucked back into the ball.

"I don't care. Besides a couple of Pokémon is enough to take these guys down!"

"And you can't do it alone." Ash took out another Poke ball. "And it will only take one of my active Pokémon to defeat them all. And this is it. Go Lucario!" He threw the ball in the air making a Lucario come out. Lucario landed on the ground ninja-style.

Red and Yellow looked at Lucario amazed. "Lucario?" Red asked confused.

"Lucario is a Pokémon that is native to the Sinnoh region."

"Wow. So you traveled in Sinnoh?" Yellow asked.

"I'll tell you later. We got a more important business right now with these Plasma grunts."

"Ha! Like you can take us all on your own!" A male grunt said. "Krokorok! Earthquake!" One of the Krokorok stomped one of its feet on the ground creating a strong quake. Red and Yellow stumbled a bit, but not Ash and Lucario.

"You call that an Earthquake? It's not even close to damage Lucario. Aura Sphere." Lucario created a blue ball by putting its hands together and fired it, hitting the Krokorok and cancelling the Earthquake. The Krokorok fell back with swirls in its eyes.

The grunts went wide-eyed. "Every Liepard! Use Hyper Beam!" A female grunt ordered. All the Liepard fired powerful beams.

"Protect." Lucario put up a sphere barrier around itself deflecting the Hyper Beams. "Now use Close Combat." Lucario delivered blows to each of the grunts' Pokémon, punches and kicks. Each of the Pokémon stumbled, but still standing.

"Aero! Use Hyper Beam!" Red ordered. Aero fired the powerful beam and rotated to each all of the Plasma grunts' Pokémon. That finished the job since the Pokémon all fell back with swirls in their eyes.

All Plasma grunts were shocked. "We've been defeated!" A male grunt exclaimed.

"Lets get out of here while we still have a chance!" A female grunt said. All the grunts returned the Pokémon and ran off.

Red sighed. "Well that takes care of that."

"Not really." Ash said. "There's gonna be a lot more of them where they come from."

Red and Yellow turned to Ash. "Who were they anyway?"

Ash turned to them. "They're members of Team Plasma. A villainous organization that resided in the Unova region."

"Unova!" Yellow exclaimed. Ash nodded.

"Well what are they doing here in Kanto?" Red asked.

"Wait!" Red and Ash turned to Yellow. "I think I know. They attacked me because they think I know who or where some person they are after. I think his name's, uh, 'A'."

"A? I wonder who that is."

"No matter who he is, I'm sure that this 'A' can take care of himself." Ash said.

"Anyway." Red turned to Ash. "Can you tell us more about Team Plasma?"

"I love to. Team Plasma was a evil organization lead by their misguided king. That king wanted to liberate Pokémon from people."

Red and Yellow were shocked. "Liberate!? But why?!" Yellow exclaimed.

"As you know, there are selfish people in the world who wants to use Pokémon."

"That's true." Red said. Yellow nodded in agreement.

"It's because the king saw how selfish some people are that he wanted to free the Pokémon from all people."

"Taking away all the Trainers Pokémon just because some of them are selfish. That's not fair at all."

Ash shook his head. "No. It's not. Team Plasma was supposed to be disbanded 2 years ago after some Trainer defeated the king. After that defeat the king then realized that not all Trainers are selfish. He was only misguided by the real leader of Team Plasma. He just used the king so that he is the only one in Unova who gets to have Pokémon. The Trainer defeated him and got him arrested. Now the real leader has escaped and he's now on the run. That's what I heard."

"Wow. What a story." Yellow said.

"Yeah. I just have one more question." Red said. "Are you one of the Trainers to take on Team Plasma?"

"Wh-! Wh-why would you ask that?" Ash asked nervously.

"Well because in our battle, if Team Plasma hadn't attacked, you definitely would've won."

"YOU NEARLY LOST AGAINST THAT GUY!" Yellow exclaimed.

Red nodded. "Yep. With power like yours you could've taken out a lot of Plasma grunts."

"You could say that I defeated some grunts." Ash said. He returned Lucario into its Poke ball and turned to a random direction. "I gotta go."

"Wait! Some of your Pokémon are tired! We have to get to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City!"

"No need." Ash took out two Poke balls as soon as Red and Yellow got confused. "Come out Serperior and Charizard." He threw the balls making his Serperior and Charizard come out.

"Whoa. I never seen that Pokémon before." Yellow said referring to Serperior.

"Forget about that. Something's not right." Red said. "Serperior was supposed to be poisoned and Charizard was supposed to be exhausted from all those Flare Blitz. Ash, could it be that you have the power to heal your Pokémon like Yellow can?"

"For that to happen, Ash had to be born here in Viridian Forest." Yellow said as Ash returned Serperior and Charizard in the balls.

"Are you born in Viridian Forest?" Red asked Ash.

"The place I was born in is classified." Ash plainly said.

"Okay. Let me just ask you one more question. It's obvious that you're a really powerful Trainer, but in our battle you didn't act like you were taking it seriously. Is it possible that you are holding back your true power?"

Ash smirked. "Maybe." That answer made Red gulp. "I really need to go."

"O-okay."

"Don't worry. We'll meet again. We'll keep talking then."

"Are you sure we'll see each other again?" Yellow asked.

"100%. Count on it." He began to walk. "Farewell."

"Bye Ash." Yellow said waving.

"Later dude." They waved as they watch Ash's disappearing figure.

"He seems to be a nice person." Yellow said.

"And mysterious." Red said. "He has really strong Pokémon. He seems to know all about Team Plasma. He even doesn't reveal where he's from. I wonder. What are his secrets?"

"Can we discuss this when we get to the city?"

"Oh yeah." Red said dumbfounded. The two then walked on a path towards Viridian City.

_With Ash . . ._

Ash was walking past the trees when turned his head to the Pikachu on his shoulder. "So he's still at it, huh buddy?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

Ash then stopped walking. "I guess I better tell them that they're here." He then pressed a button on the side of a blue and black watch-like with a screen on his left wrist.

_"Hello."_ Somebody said from the object.

"Hey. It's me. Listen. Tell him that I encountered some New Plasma grunts in the Viridian Forest in the Kanto region. And that Ghetsis is still at it."

_In a house in Driftveil City in the Unova region . . ._

_"And that Ghetsis is still at it."_ Ash said throughout the screen on the object on somebody else's wrist. The person is male and dressed kind-of like a knight with a coat of arms on the chest with the same blue 'P' as Team Plasma have and an X on his hood.

"Roger that. I will let him know." The Ex-Plasma said.

_"Thanks. Ash, out."_ The screen went blank.

The Ex-Plasma then walked towards a tea green with a black and grey cap kneeling male figure who is petting a Purrloin.

"You don't have to worry little one. We can take care of you." The figure said.

"Lord N." N stopped petting the Purrloin and turned to the Ex-Plasma. "Ash just called."

"Oh. Really?" The Ex-Plasma nodded. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine. And he reported that he encountered New Plasma in the Kanto region."

"What!" N exclaimed standing up. "So Ghetsis is still going after his target."

"If Ghetsis gets what he wants, it could be over for all of us." Rood said coming into the room.

"So what are we gonna do?" A female Ex-Plasma asked.

N sighed and shrugged. He turned to a desk with Poke balls and walked towards it. He picked up one particular ball and put the others away.

"Sir? What are you planning to do?" The male Ex-Plasma asked.

N had a stern look in his eyes. "I'm going to Kanto." He said shocking everybody in the room.

"Are you sure?" Rood asked. "I'm pretty sure Ash can take care of himself."

N turned to them. "I know, but Ash can't take them all on his own. He's gonna need help. So I'm going."

_In an unknown building in Unova . . ._

A man with pale green hair, wearing a black cloak with eye patterns, a red eyepiece with a black rim, and a cane-like object was standing in front of a hologram of a Plasma grunt.

_"Lord Ghetsis. We heard that the target has been found in the Kanto region."_ The Plasma grunt said.

"Finally." The man, known as Ghetsis, said. "He is the key to my victory. Find him, capture him and bring him to me!"

_"Yes sir!"_ The hologram then powered down as Ghetsis laughed evilly.

* * *

**And done!**

**N becomes a main character in this series.**

**Can you guess what's happening in here?**

**Ash - 17**

**Red - 17**

**Yellow - 15**

**N - 18**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I don't like having to yell at you guys through the Internet.**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
